


Torture and other Jobs

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Gore, Horror, M/M, Master/Pet, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boy!king Sam likes to watch his pet demon Dean do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture and other Jobs

The blade cuts into the soft flesh again; red emerges and stains the blade. Dean smirks as the scream echoes through the halls of hell. He grunts as he sees Alastair who had to give up his rank and reputation as the famous torturer in hell to Dean, the boy kings favourite pet.

 

Dean knows what Alastair wants; he comes to take over because the king wants his pet. As Dean kneels before the throne he hears a whimper to his right. Glancing over he sees the soul of an almost broken man in chains and blood, only whimpering, done screaming.

 

“Got something for you.”

 

Sam throws the end of the chain down in front of Dean. Looking up at Sam Dean grins and licks his lips. Sam comes down to him, cups Dean’s chin and turns it slightly to the side. His tongues traces along the jawline, before he stops at Deans ear.

“Finish it.”

Dean shivers at the tone. He knows Sam likes to watch him doing it and gets off on it. Sam pulls Dean up by the collar, the leash is long gone, he’s Sam’s most loyal, Dean is Sam’s.

 

Watching as Deans breaks another soul from his seat, blood splatters and between the fading screams there are moans when Sam’s powers hit Dean, tear the skin open like an invisible whip and a moan covered as a chuckle comes from Sam’s own mouth. Even more encouraged Dean finishes off, crawls between Sam’s spread legs like a good pet, black eyes locked with Sam’s as he takes the royal hardness in his mouth and finishes his other job.


End file.
